


мне повезло, что ты веришь в мечты

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), youknownothingfrankcastle



Series: Застрявшая пуля [3]
Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, shadyche, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/youknownothingfrankcastle/pseuds/youknownothingfrankcastle
Summary: Узнав, что Че жив, Эрнан почувствовал себя так, словно, едва не утонув, выбрался на поверхность. Волны больше не смыкались у него над головой и не тянули его на дно. Он откашливался на песке, но пока всё было в порядке.





	мне повезло, что ты веришь в мечты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm fortunate you believe in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204191) by [dykeannebonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny). 

> В тексте использованы строчки из песен Jorja Smith — I Am и Kendrick Lamar — Sing About Me, I'm Dying Of Thirst.  
Картина на стене Гарлемского Рая — Willem van Heythuysen, написанная Кьянде Уайли, автором президентского портрета Барака Обамы.

Эрнан достал пистолет. Впервые в жизни он был по-настоящему рад видеть Люка Кейджа, и обнаружил, что с той же радостью наблюдал, как детектив Найт уводит Мэрайю. Но как только Эрнан остался в одиночестве, он понял, что идти ему теперь было некуда. Он не мог пойти в больницу без сопровождения, не мог остаться здесь, не мог отправиться в Браунстоун или к Джанис. Так что он остановился в мотеле в квартале, в котором вырос, и напился до отключки.  
  
Следующие несколько недель были адом. Эрнан не навещал Мэрайю и не присутствовал при вынесении приговора. Он просто пытался выжить. Его сжигало изнутри, и каждый день он прогуливался мимо больницы. Шейдс следил за зданием, высматривал лазейку в системе безопасности или какого-нибудь интерна-слюнтяя, у которого можно было бы украсть пропуск. А Эрнан продолжал оглядываться через плечо. И эта его часть одержала победу: он залёг на дно, как уже делал когда-то.  
  
Эрнан думал, что вот таким теперь будет его существование, пока какой-то кретин не наставил на него заряженную пушку.  
  
Воспользовавшись телефоном этого человека, Эрнан договорился о встрече — и получил её. Он был абсолютно уверен — это и было целью нападения; Мэрайя знала, что он без проблем размазал бы такого безответственного, слабоумного головореза. Это почти льстило.  
  
— Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать, — сказал Эрнан Мэрайе, сидя напротив неё, и это было правдой. Он сам уже разрушил свою жизнь.  
  
— Ты меня когда-нибудь любил?  
  
Это был её первый вопрос, и Эрнан ответил честно:  
  
— Я до сих пор тебя люблю.  
  
— Сильнее, чем Че?  
  
Эрнан выдохнул и рассмеялся. Смешок получился нервным, и, заговорив снова, он удивился, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос.  
  
— Видишь? Это то, чего ты никогда не поймёшь.  
  
Он снова вздохнул, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова; говоря всю ту чушь про то, что он перерос отношения с Че и нашёл в себе силы двигаться дальше, он старался не обращать внимания, как внутри у него всё переворачивалось. Он вообще с трудом понимал, что говорил. Не всё было ложью; когда-то он любил Мэрайю, был к ней привязан и хотел открыто управлять Гарлемом с ней вместе. Его ошибка была только в том, что он думал, будто не чувствует к Че ничего, кроме дружбы. Но Че вернулся в его жизнь — чтобы потом исчезнуть из неё стараниями самого Эрнана, — и сомнения, которые он так долго пытался в себе задушить, взяли верх.  
  
Узнав, что Че жив, Эрнан почувствовал себя так, словно, едва не утонув, выбрался на поверхность. Волны больше не смыкались у него над головой и не тянули его на дно. Он откашливался на песке, но пока всё было в порядке.  
  
Эрнан стоял и смотрел на Мэрайю, а к горлу подступал ком. Что могло быть хуже потерянной любви. Но он покинул комнату и вышел за двери тюрьмы без колебаний; с каждым шагом ему становилось легче без её лжи, без её предательства. Он вышвырнул тёмные очки в первый подвернувшийся под руку мусорный бак.  
  
На следующее утро Эрнан первым делом отправился в участок и получил от детектива Найт разрешение на посещение больницы без сопровождения. Это была любезность, которой Эрнан не заслужил, и он не понимал, почему она решила сделать ему такой подарок. Они молчали, пока Найт отдавала ему пропуск, позволяющий пройти в палату, да и после этого перекинулись всего парой фраз. Эрнан не сказал «спасибо», но, когда брал пропуск, надеялся, что детектив знала: он был благодарен ей от всей души.  
  
— А теперь пошёл вон из моего участка, — выплюнула Найт.  
  
Эрнан дошёл до главных дверей больницы, но потом развернулся и побежал в парк на противоположной стороне улицы. К тому моменту, как он отыскал шахматный стол, он с трудом мог дышать; уткнувшись лбом в бетонную столешницу, он прикрыл глаза.  
  
Когда сердце перестало выпрыгивать из груди, Эрнан поднял голову и посмотрел на небо. Он сидел в тени, куда не дотягивались слабые солнечные лучи, так что он полез в карман за перчатками. Пальцы нащупали в кармане снимок, который он прихватил для Че. Достав и то и другое, он застегнул куртку под горло, натянул перчатки и взял в руки снимок. Соперники в начале пути. Стиснув зубы, он посмотрел на фотографию; он больше не мог плакать, даже если бы захотел. Оцепенение прошло, когда в памяти всплыл день, в который был сделан этот снимок. Эрнан улыбнулся, проведя большим пальцем по лицу Че, и закатил глаза, взглянув на себя в молодости. Каким же он был pendejo.  
  
Наверное, с тех пор он так и не изменился.  
  
Сунув фото обратно в карман, Эрнан потёр лицо и глубоко вдохнул. Сжав руки в кулаки, он впился ногтями в ладони, не раз и не два прокляв себя за то, как сильно нервничал. А ещё — за свою слабость.  
  
Он направился прямиком в клинику. В отделении реанимации по пути к палате Че никто его не остановил, и это немного напрягло, хотя он не жаловался. Тем не менее охранники, как только увидели его, шагнули ближе друг к другу. Со всем самодовольством, на какое только был способен, Эрнан помахал у них перед носом пропуском. Но это была всего лишь маска, на самом деле он даже не был уверен, сможет ли заговорить, если полицейские к нему обратятся. К счастью, после проверки пропуска его впустили без вопросов, и Эрнан проскользнул в комнату быстрее, чем смог убедить себя, что ему здесь не место.  
  
Смотреть на Че было так же больно, как в первый раз. Он лежал в окружении бесчисленных аппаратов, его голый торс был перетянут повязками, которые фиксировали сломанные рёбра. Капельница, кислородная маска. По комнате разносился мерный писк датчика.  
  
В Эрнана раньше стреляли. Боль от выстрела не имела ничего общего с той, которую он испытывал сейчас.  
  
Че по-прежнему походил на мертвеца. Его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, но это не имело значения. Эрнан до сих пор видел Че — картина застыла у него перед глазами, — прислонившегося к тому колесу: по его лицу текли слёзы и пот, изо рта шла кровь.  
  
Он сел на стул — самый неудобный из всех, на которых ему когда-либо доводилось сидеть, — прежде чем у него опять подкосились ноги. Детектив Найт слишком хорошо знала своё дело и была слишком высокомерной, чтобы рассмеяться, когда она привела Эрнана сюда в прошлый раз, но он бы не удивился, если бы охранники засняли его и продали запись тому, кто больше заплатит. «Падение Шейдса Альвареса». Эти мысли не позволили ему придвинуться ближе к Че. Он просто смотрел на него так долго, пока не заболели глаза.  
  
Эрнан ничего не ел. Первая медсестра, которая пришла проверить показатели Че и дать ему лекарства, принесла Эрнану стакан воды. Он не гордился тем, что вместо благодарности засыпал её вопросами: когда Че придёт в сознание, насколько серьёзны травмы и что будет из себя представлять реабилитация, но её это не обидело. Медсестра погладила его по щеке, точно как мама когда-то, и он снова почувствовал себя пятилетним, рыдающим над содранной коленкой, и это его разозлило. Он отстранился, отвернулся и уставился в потолок, чтобы сдержать слёзы. Она оставила его в покое.  
  
Хотя Эрнан знал, что в его сделке была куча подводных камней, ему захотелось убивать, когда один из охранников шагнул в палату и сказал ему тоном, полным отвращения, что пора на выход.  
  
— Простите?  
  
Охранник рассмеялся.  
  
— После четырёх часов в реанимации можно находиться только членам семьи, мудак. Ты не семья. Так что проваливай.  
  
Эрнан поднялся и выпрямил плечи.  
  
— Я и есть семья. И если ты думаешь, что я уйду...  
  
— Полегче, Альварес, — проговорил охранник, скользнув рукой к своему оружию. — Нам было сказано при необходимости применять силу.  
  
— Чушь собачья! — прокричал Эрнан. Его слова прозвучали достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание врача в холле, и она заглянула в палату.  
  
— У вас здесь всё в порядке?  
  
— Всё в порядке, мэм, я просто объясняю нашему посетителю правила. После часов посещения здесь можно находиться только близким родственникам, Альварес. Идём.  
  
Услышав фамилию Эрнана, врач посерьёзнела.  
  
— Да, будьте добры покинуть помещение. — Она вышла из палаты.  
  
Эрнан готов был плюнуть в охранников, но решил этого не делать. В мотель он отправился пешком. Когда он пришёл, было уже поздно; завалившись на кровать, он закрыл глаза и попросил Бога, в которого уже давно не верил, чтобы Че и завтра был жив.  
  
Че пережил следующий день, и ещё один. Эрнан проводил с ним каждый час, который у него был. Это напрягало персонал реанимации. Никто не знал, что с ним делать; все были в курсе, что он был достаточно важен, раз его включили в программу защиты свидетелей — пока даже Джанис не знала, что её сын жив, — но его до сих пор не было в списке близких родственников. Эрнану хотелось, чтобы это было как-то связано с детективом Найт. С большой вероятностью, она была ни при чём, но так у него ненадолго появился кто-то, кроме него самого, кого он мог ненавидеть.  
  
В первый раз, когда медсёстры пришли сменить Че повязки, Эрнана оттеснили в угол. После всех жалоб его вообще хотели выставить вон, так что ему с неохотой пришлось взять себя в руки: он наблюдал за Че в надежде увидеть на его лице хоть какие-то признаки жизни. Взгляд Эрнана скользнул по груди Че, и от увиденного к горлу подступила тошнота: два огнестрела, три надреза разной длины. Извлечение пули, операция на сердце, операция на лёгком. Третий надрез был на животе. Закончив с оценкой повреждений, Эрнан буквально выбежал из палаты — прямиком в туалет. Проблевавшись, он сел на кафельный пол и пробыл там до тех пор, пока, как он полагал, палата снова не опустела.  
  
Когда Эрнан вернулся обратно, он решил, что ему плевать, смотрит ли на него кто-то — он свернулся калачиком на стуле и рыдал, пока у него почти не осталось сил на то, чтобы дышать. В мотель он поехал на такси.  
  
На следующее утро, зайдя в палату, он переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Че и не отпускал их.  
  
Спустя ещё одну неделю, которую Че пробыл в коме, полиция урезала отведённое на его защиту финансирование. Вместо двух чередующихся сотрудников службы охраны, у дверей палаты на круглосуточное дежурство поставили двух молодых офицеров — вчерашних выпускников академии, Эрнан был в этом уверен. Он запомнил Эрин, девушку из дневной смены, которая с первого рабочего дня была в курсе, кто он такой. Заметив приближающегося Эрнана, она опустила руку на кобуру и, когда он к ней подошёл, была готова вот-вот достать оружие.  
  
— У меня есть разрешение, — вздохнул Эрнан, держа пропуск.  
  
Эрин выхватила у него карту и внимательно её рассмотрела. В конце концов она сдалась и позволила ему пройти, хотя суровостью лица могла бы посоперничать даже с детективом Найт. На какое-то время Эрнан перестал держать Че за руку. Он говорил с ним вполголоса, рассказывал истории из детства и старался не связываться с Эрин, когда выходил взять еды и кофе.  
  
Медсёстры и врачи перестали относиться к Эрнану с открытой враждебностью. Понимая, что по большей части он сам был виноват в том, как к нему относились, Эрнан тоже старался быть к врачам терпимее и ждал медицинских отчётов вместо того, чтобы требовать их. Процесс был мучительным, но оно того стоило.  
  
— Вы приходите сюда каждый день.  
  
Эрнан не обернулся, только пожал плечами в ожидании своего кофе. Он и правда приходил сюда каждый день. Замечание даже не заслуживало какого-то особого внимания; не нужно было быть детективом, чтобы заметить мешки под его покрасневшими глазами. Щеки заросли щетиной, которую Эрнан игнорировал, к тому же из-за отсутствия нормальной еды он осунулся, и гордиться тут было нечем.  
  
— Почему вы не остаётесь на ночь? — голос был Эрнану незнаком. Он попытался не скривиться и не огрызнуться в ответ на замечание. Его слова прозвучали с наигранной вежливостью, но он так устал, что ему было плевать:  
  
— Я не близкий родственник. — Обернувшись, он наконец посмотрел на медбрата. Парень был гораздо моложе Эрнана, но выглядел таким же измотанным. Ночная смена, подумал Эрнан, плюс сверхурочные. Был почти полдень. — Визиты строго в отведённое время, понимаете, даже если я знаю его всю жизнь, даже если он и есть... — Эрнан закрыл рот прежде, чем успел закончить: вся моя жизнь. Когда до медбрата дошло, что он имел в виду, озлобленность Эрнана сменилась стыдом.  
  
— Ох.  
  
Эрнан рассеянно хмыкнул и повернулся обратно к кофейному автомату. Когда же медбрат взял его за плечо, он едва не выплеснул кофе ему в лицо. Эрнану стоило огромных усилий никак не отреагировать, он понимал, что за нападение на сотрудника клиники ему бы отсюда дали под зад, причём навсегда, и, возможно, он бы снова оказался за решёткой, так что он просто напряг плечи и понадеялся, что парень поймёт намёк.  
  
— Извините, — проговорил медбрат. — Но я понимаю... Я понимаю, о чём вы. И это хреново. То есть, это неправильно... — Эрнан стряхнул с себя его руку, и он замолчал.  
  
— Мне не упёрлась твоя жалость. — Эрнан посмотрел на часы. — И у меня здесь не так много времени. Так что, если не возражаешь... — многозначительно добавил он и прошёл мимо.  
  
Он почти дошёл до палаты, как вдруг услышал:  
  
— Эй! — Медбрат догнал его.  
  
Эрнан заново продумал идею «отмудохать сотрудника клиники», особенно когда парень опять заговорил.  
  
— Эй, слушай, я могу тебя сюда провести. Ночью, в смысле. Твой пропуск действителен только пока он считается свидетелем под защитой.  
  
Эрнану было горько это осознавать.  
  
Медбрат ждал от него хоть каких-то слов. Когда же Эрнан не ответил, он улыбнулся и продолжил:  
  
— Я могу достать тебе пропуск для члена семьи.  
  
Сощурившись, Эрнан отхлебнул кофе и огляделся по сторонам. Персонал реанимационного отделения был занят. Стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым, он судорожно пытался сообразить, в чём заключался интерес медбрата.  
  
— Какая тебе с этого выгода?  
  
— А?  
  
— Что ты хочешь от меня?  
  
Медбрат выглядел по-настоящему оскорблённым.  
  
— Да ничего, мужик. Просто пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
  
— Так не бывает.  
  
— На этот раз бывает.  
  
Эрнан растерялся. Он потёр переносицу, стараясь не выглядеть слишком удивлённым.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я такой?  
  
Наклонив голову набок, медбрат почесал скулу.  
  
— А должен? Я присматриваю за мистером Джонсом в ночную смену. Единственная причина, по которой я сейчас здесь... Ладно, тебе это не интересно. В любом случае я остановил тебя потому, что мне нужны твои данные. Чтобы сделать пропуск. Я знаю кое-кого... — он помолчал, а потом усмехнулся. — Мой бойфренд работает на ресепшне. Он рассказал, что видел, как ты приходишь сюда изо дня в день. Я подумал, возможно, мы могли бы тебе помочь.  
  
На слове «бойфренд», брошенном так буднично, Эрнан резко вдохнул, но сделал вид, будто благодарен за предложение помощи. Он заткнул ту часть себя, которая кричала, что всё это — ловушка, потому что умом он понимал — это не так, умом он понимал, что у него не было повода не доверять этому парню, так что он достал документы. Горло сжало спазмом — он ждал, что его узнают. Ждал, что этот шанс от него ускользнёт.  
  
— Эрнан Энрике Салазар Альварес. Пуэрториканец?  
  
— Да. — Он затаил дыхание.  
  
— Круто. Мой бойфренд тоже.  
  
Эрнан кивнул, хотя его мысли были далеко. Он думал, какие вещи с собой взять, раз уж теперь он мог вообще съехать из мотеля, и что по правилам клиники ему грозило за проникновение в дежурку и использование душевой. Медбрат всё понял и снова улыбнулся. Эта улыбка была такой заразительно-дружелюбной, что Эрнан обнаружил, что улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Ага. Отлично, заберёшь свои документы на ресепшне на обратном пути сегодня вечером. Спроси Зика. Заодно он отдаст тебе пропуск.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнул Эрнан.  
  
— Без проблем, мужик. — Медбрат сверился со своими часами и немного помрачнел. — Чёрт, у меня ещё куча дел. Думаю, ещё увидимся.  
  
— Угу. — Эрнан уже приложился к стаканчику с кофе и направился в палату Че. Переполненный эмоциями, он рухнул на стул. Сидеть было неудобно, стул под ним просел. Его завтрак, как и ожидалось, был сомнительным на вид и безвкусным, но в то же время лучшим из всего, что он когда-либо ел.  
  
Зик, как и обещал, сделал пропуск, и за два часа Эрнан съездил домой и собрал вещи. Весь на взводе он вернулся в клинику и направился в реанимацию, повесив на шею пропуск, как боевую медаль. Эрнан остановился рядом с девушкой из охраны, которую он не знал, а она не знала его, охранницу удивило его самодовольство, но она просто проверила пропуск и впустила его в палату.  
  
В этой комнате была вся жизнь Эрнана. Он поставил на пол четыре сумки, свернулся на стуле и уснул.  
  
Ночью он постоянно просыпался. Че — нет. Эрнан ёрзал на стуле каждый раз, когда кто-то приходил проверить состояние Че, хотя не задавал вопросов, потому что с трудом разбирался в происходящем.  
  
Ночью пришёл уже знакомый медбрат и улыбнулся ему. Он представится Дэмьеном, и Эрнан кое-как промямлил слова благодарности за всё, что тот сделал. Дэмьен, что неудивительно, оказался из того типа вечно позитивных врачей, которых показывали по телевизору. Поначалу Эрнан был убеждён, что это игра на публику, но после нескольких проведённых здесь ночей — Дэмьен таскал для него еду из дома и оставил ключ-карту, чтобы Эрнан мог принять душ в крыле для интернов — его тронуло то, насколько этот мальчишка был искренним.  
  
— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — спросил Эрнан в одну из ночей. Он читал дневной выпуск газеты, в котором было полно статей о деле Мэрайи, и чувствовал себя недостойным доброты Дэмьена. Закончив менять Че капельницу, Дэмьен повернулся к Эрнану.  
  
— Если бы что-то подобное случилось с Зиком, я бы тоже хотел, чтобы кто-то отнёсся ко мне так же.  
  
— Ты даже не знаешь всей истории, — тихо и невесело рассмеялся Эрнан.  
  
— И не хочу знать. — Дэмьен покачал головой.  
  
Эрнан ткнул пальцем в обложку газеты — в нелестное фото Мэрайи рядом с ещё менее лестным текстом — и сказал:  
  
— Он попал в программу защиты свидетелей из-за неё.  
  
Кивнув, Дэмьен подошёл к краю кровати, проверил диаграмму Че, а после направился к двери.  
  
— Если ты сможешь назвать хоть одну причину, по которой это значит для тебя больше, чем быть сейчас здесь с ним, я уволюсь и перееду жить на Аляску. — Губы Дэмьена тронула полуулыбка, и Эрнан, задержав дыхание, улыбнулся в ответ, в уголках его глаз появились морщины. Он прокашлялся, не дав подступившему к горлу кому превратиться в полноценные рыдания, и Дэмьен посмотрел на него с сочувствием.  
  
— Боже, что ты, что Зик. Пуэрториканские мужики не плачут?  
  
— Вроде того.  
  
Дэмьен понимающе закатил глаза.  
  
— Сегодня ночью моя смена заканчивается рано. Всю следующую неделю я выходной. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится... — Он достал из кармана визитку и вручил Эрнану. — Позвони по любому из этих номеров, договорились?  
  
— Я не... — Эрнан взял визитку.  
  
— Не драматизируй, Эрнан, тебе не идёт. Просто возьми. Дай мне знать, когда он очнётся.  
  
Только после ухода Дэмьена до Эрнана дошёл смысл слова «когда» — это заставило его почувствовать нечто очень похожее на надежду.  
  
— Ты слышал это, Че? — спросил Эрнан, придвинувшись ближе к кровати. Он расчесал волосы Че пальцами; ему всё ещё было непривычно, как сильно Че оброс, и на мгновение он задумался, в какой совершенно другой ситуации мог бы потянуть его за пряди — эта мысль заставила Эрнана пойти в туалет и плеснуть в лицо холодной водой.  
  
Две ночи спустя случилось то, что Эрнан представлял себе как... Вообще-то, он не был уверен, что действительно знает, как всё произойдёт. Он определённо ненавидел себя за содеянное сильнее, чем ненавидел его за это Че, но, с другой стороны, Че едва не погиб.  
  
Че очнулся, и начался настоящий ад. Он не знал, где находился. А когда Че был сбит с толку, он дрался, и делал это как в последний раз. От удара в челюсть Эрнан отлетел к стене. Че кричал, у него разошлись швы, но он все равно пытался выдернуть капельницу и встать.  
  
— Че! Че! — Игнорируя боль в челюсти, Эрнан бросился на помощь прибежавшим охранникам, медсестре и врачу.  
  
— Ни с места! — охранник собирался вызвать подкрепление. Врач и медсестра спорили, давать ли Че успокоительное сразу после выхода из комы, и Эрнану пришлось разделить своё внимание между тремя людьми: убедиться, что Че себя не убьёт, не дать охране отколоть какую-нибудь глупость вроде применения электрошокера, и помочь доктору вернуть Че в постель. Если у него не получится остановить Че, много кто огребёт.  
  
Впервые ему было плевать, с каким отчаяньем прозвучал его голос. Эрнан ринулся к Че, схватил его за лицо и прокричал:  
  
— Дариус!  
  
Он повторял его имя снова и снова, пока Че не пришёл в себя.  
  
— Эрнан? — глаза Че всё ещё были полны паники.  
  
— Да, это я. Ты должен вернуться в постель, Че. Ты серьёзно ранен.  
  
— Ну охуеть теперь. — Че невесело усмехнулся. — Ты же, блядь, меня и подстрелил, ниггер.  
  
Пока Эрнан пытался понять, как отреагировать на эти слова, Че застонал от боли и сложился пополам. Эрнан помог его усадить, а дальше им занялся врач, выкрикивающий распоряжения остальным прибежавшим докторам. Эрнан вышел из палаты и наблюдал за происходящим из-за двери. Он был весь мокрый, его трясло.  
  
— Милый, ты в порядке?  
  
Эрнан огляделся по сторонам. К нему подошла та самая медсестра, которую он встретил в его первую ночь в больнице. Она указала на его скулу, чуть улыбнулась и кивнула в сторону палаты.  
  
— Я так понимаю, он очнулся.  
  
Эрнан начал по полной ощущать ушибленную челюсть. Точно будет синяк. Он удивился, что все зубы остались на месте.  
  
— Всё прошло не очень хорошо.  
  
— Я принесу лёд.  
  
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Эрнану позволили вернуться в палату. Че дали обезболивающее, долгое время он просто смотрел на Эрнана. Вскоре его глаза закрылись, и Эрнан встрепенулся — он запаниковал, подумав, что Че снова впал в кому. Он выбежал в коридор на поиски медсестры. Медсестра всё проверила и понимающе улыбнулась, заверив, что всё в порядке.  
  
— Иди поспи, — скомандовала она. Эрнан послушался.  
  
Наутро он проснулся выжатым как лимон. Че уже не спал. Обычно Эрнан пошёл бы за кофе, но вместо этого резко подскочил со стула, хотя, даже стоя на ногах, он не мог оказаться ближе к кровати.  
  
Повисла долгая, тяжёлая тишина, а потом Че спросил:  
  
— Как ты здесь оказался, Эрнан?  
  
Эрнан опустил голову. Перестав улыбаться, он посмотрел в окно, от стыда к щекам прилила краска. В груди жгло.  
  
Че кивнул.  
  
— Значит, ты сдал Мэрайю.  
  
Это был не вопрос. Повернув голову так резко, что в шее что-то хрустнуло, Эрнан снова встретился взглядом с Че и всё же кивнул. Он потёр болящее место на шее.  
  
— Эй. — Голос Че прозвучал мягче, чем Эрнан заслужил, и от этого у него перехватило дыхание. К глазам подступили слёзы, но он не отвёл взгляд. Скрипнув зубами, он опустил руку на повязки, скрывающие оставленные им же самим раны в груди Че, другой рукой упёрся в кровать и наклонился. Че, не колеблясь, взял Эрнана за подбородок, чтобы ускорить ход событий, но поцелуй всё равно получился медленным и недолгим. Это было извинение. Эрнан чувствовал, что его действия были красноречивее любых слов, и когда он отстранился, Че улыбнулся.  
  
Че осмотрел комнату и коридор, взглянул на каждую камеру, каждого охранника, каждую медсестру и дежурного врача и спросил:  
  
— Я что-то не уверен, что не сдох. Ты меня только что поцеловал?  
  
— Да, мудила, поцеловал.  
  
— Хм. — Че лёг обратно на подушки. Эрнану стало легче, спокойнее. Беззаботно. Че всё ещё был слишком ограничен в движениях и не мог разделить с ним место на кровати, так что, придвинув стул настолько близко, насколько возможно, Эрнан осторожно устроил на краю плечи, руки и голову. Он наблюдал со своего места, как двигались губы Че, но на самом деле слушал его дыхание.  
  
— Я понимаю, почему ты так поступил, и твой поступок всё равно ничего бы между нами не изменил. С той двинутой сукой ты тоже сделал то, что должен был, твой донос ни разу не оправдывает моего предательства. Не знаю, как я выжил, но даже если бы этого не случилось, я бы на тебя не злился.  
  
Эрнан всхрюкнул.  
  
— Блин, ну ты отлично понимаешь, о чём я. — Че засмеялся, и вскоре Эрнан рассмеялся тоже.  
  
Когда они оба затихли, Эрнан прошептал:  
  
— Todavía te quiero. ¿Sabes eso?  
  
— Да, бро, знаю. Кажется, ты единственный, кто этого не знал.  
  
Эрнан цокнул языком.  
  
— Нужно было дать тебе кровью истечь.  
  
— Ага. Придурок. — Че медленно поднял руку и зарылся кончиками пальцев в волосы Эрнана, хотя Эрнан видел, что ему было больно шевелиться. Он хотел запротестовать, но эта идея отпала сама собой, когда он подумал, что Че, вероятно, его бы за такое отпинал. Не то чтобы Эрнан не заслужил.  
  
— Всё же, — глухо проговорил Эрнан, уткнувшись в простынь, — когда тебе станет лучше, ты сможешь надрать мне зад, если захочешь.  
  
— Есть много других вещей, которые я сделал бы с твоим задом с куда большим удовольствием, — тут же выдал Че. Эрнан усмехнулся.  
  
— Например?  
  
— Я бы... — Че облизал губы и крепче сжал в пальцах волосы Эрнана.  
  
Их прервала врач, которая пришла проверить состояние Че. Эрнана удивило и разочаровало то, что никто так долго не навещал Че после его недавнего пробуждения. И в себе Эрнан тоже разочаровался, когда отскочил в сторону, стоило врачу зайти в палату.  
  
Че не выглядел удивлённым, просто смирившимся. Он слабо улыбнулся врачу.  
  
— Эй, док, когда меня выпишут?  
  
Врач, насколько могла, постаралась скрыть свой скептицизм.  
  
— Вам повезло, что вы вообще выжили и пришли в сознание, и вы ещё спрашиваете, когда вас выпишут?  
  
— Ну, — решительно проговорил Че, — да.  
  
Она покачала головой.  
  
— Ваши дела обстоят неважно. Вы пробудете в реанимации ещё как минимум неделю, а там посмотрим, можно ли будет перевести вас в палату интенсивной терапии. Но пули задели лёгкие и сердце. Вы потеряли много крови и долгое время не приходили в сознание. Я удивлена, что обошлось без повреждений мозга. Однако проблемы с сердцем гарантированно останутся навсегда. Мне продолжить?  
  
У Эрнана закружилась голова. Засунув гордость поглубже, он придвинулся к Че и схватил его за руку. Че был тёплым. Родным. Он сжал руку Эрнана и улыбнулся.  
  
— Спорим, ты хочешь сказать «прости», а?  
  
— Я собирался. Че, я...  
  
— Не начинай эту хуйню. Я всё сказал. Ты уже достаточно из-за этого над собой поиздевался.  
  
Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга. Врач прочистила горло, и Эрнан, моргнув, отодвинулся к спинке стула. Он шумно вздохнул.  
  
— Схожу за кофе. — Эрнану не нужно было спрашивать, брать ли и на долю Че тоже — он знал, что да, и знал, какой именно кофе ему принести.  
  
На обратном пути Эрнан пересёкся с врачом. Че рассказал, что Эрнан пропустил, но кое-что стало ясно по выражению его лица.  
  
— Я спросил у неё, был ли ты единственным, кто сюда приходил. Она сказала, что да, каждый день, как маленькая влюблённая собачонка.  
  
— Хлебало завали. — Эрнан улыбнулся во весь рот.  
  
Че пристально посмотрел на него. Затаив дыхание, Эрнан прошагал обратно к кровати, сел на самый край матраса, осторожно взял лицо Че в ладони и несколько раз поцеловал, прежде чем Че смог поделиться остальными новостями. Эрнан заранее знал, что это будут за новости, и не нуждался в объяснениях.  
  
Он отстранился, продолжая держать лицо Че в своих ладонях. Че вздохнул.  
  
— Ты уже знаешь, ага?  
  
— Да. — Эрнан сделал глубокий вдох. — Копы сказали, что я — единственный человек, не относящийся к правоохранительным структурам, который в курсе, что ты жив. Они пока даже не представили тебя в суде в качестве свидетеля, потому что не были уверены, что ты выкарабкаешься. Джанис...  
  
— Она знает, что ты сделал?  
  
Эрнан кивнул, пока не доверяя собственному голосу. Особенно вспомнив своё признание, лицо Джанис... Он шмыгнул носом и прикусил щёку.  
  
— Понять не могу, как у тебя получается не испытывать ко мне ненависти, — пробормотал он наконец. — Не только за это. За всё. — Несмотря на дрожащий голос, он продолжил: — Я позволил Мэрайе повести меня тем путём, которым никогда не хотел идти, и всё из-за какой-то дебильной иллюзии, что она не закончит как Щитомордник, а я смогу жить жизнью, о которой мечтал. Но я сдрейфил, когда понял, что ты — часть этой жизни. Я так сильно люблю тебя, Че, и меня это пугает до усрачки. Я не хотел этого, но знаю, что люблю тебя сильнее, чем когда-либо кого-то любил.  
  
Че сглотнул. Когда он поднял руку и прижался ладонью к щеке Эрнана, его глаза блестели; Эрнан повернул голову, поцеловал его ладонь и прерывисто выдохнул.  
  
— Блядь, Эрнан, зато я этого хотел. И всегда тебя любил. До последнего грёбаного вдоха.  
  
— Ты просто смирился со всей той хуйнёй, которую я тебе говорил. Позволил врать тебе и не требовал объяснений.  
  
— Я думал, в конце концов ты всё поймёшь.  
  
— А если бы не понял?  
  
— Всё, что я сделал, было для того, чтобы вернуть тебя и сделать королём, которым я тебя считал. Даже когда ты позволял той суке вытирать об тебя ноги, и после всего дерьма, которое ты наговорил мне в барбершопе. — Че покусал губу. — Я стал стукачом потому, что хотел убрать с дороги Мэрайю. Это была плохая идея, теперь я это понимаю. Но, слушай, зато ты во всём разобрался, нет?  
  
— Че...  
  
— Ниггер, ты хочешь, чтобы я на тебя злился?  
  
У Эрнана вырвался смешок. Опустив глаза, он ответил:  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Че наклонил голову, и Эрнан снова встретился с ним взглядом. Заглянув Эрнану в глаза, Че поджал губы и покачал головой.  
  
— Да, ты этого хочешь. Невероятно. — Сжав ладонь в кулак, он шутливо пихнул Эрнана в плечо. — Но я не злюсь, так что смирись с этим.  
  
Эрнан был почти уверен — он не смирится, но дал слово, что попытается.  
  
Следующая неделя состояла из постоянных анализов и нескольких незначительных операций. Эрнан проводил в палате едва ли не больше времени, чем сам Че. Хорошие новости заключались в том, что в конце этой недели Че выписали из реанимации. Он из кожи вон лез, чтобы поскорее выздороветь, а Эрнан его из-за этого подкалывал, но упорство Че дало результат: его перевели в палату с двумя кроватями, и Эрнану больше не нужно было спать на стуле. Им было прямо сказано — кровати сдвигать нельзя. Но, как только врач вышла за дверь, они придвинули их настолько близко друг к другу, насколько это было возможно, чтобы при этом не мешать всем аппаратам и пластиковым трубкам, подключённым к Че. Могло быть и лучше; Эрнану хотелось, чтобы у него была возможность прикасаться к Че, возможность знать, что его сердце бьётся — каждый день, каждую секунду. К тому же он потерял слишком много времени, не имея такой возможности. Но ещё ему нравилось просыпаться и не тратить час на то, чтобы разогнуться после ночи, проведённой на стуле.  
  
Эрнан так и не позвонил Дэмьену, и, когда Дэмьен вернулся, Эрнан понял, что проебался, но списал всё на то, что слишком замотался из-за случившегося, чтобы даже просто об этом вспомнить. Он выдал это за правду, но на самом деле Эрнан попросту не привык дружить ни с кем, кроме Че, и, после ухода Дэмьена, он о нём и думать забыл. Он чувствовал себя немного виноватым, особенно когда Дэмьен переставил держатель для капельницы и оборудование так, что теперь они могли придвинуть кровати вплотную друг к другу, а после убедил других медсестёр оставить всё как есть.  
  
А ещё в палате была ванная комната с душевой кабиной. Эрнану больше не нужно было прокрадываться в служебные помещения, так что он вернул Дэмьену ключ-карту.  
  
— К слову, здесь в ванной нет камер, — сказал Дэмьен, забрав карту, и подмигнул.  
  
Эрнан старался не выглядеть слишком потрясённым, удивление выдавали только поднятые брови. В Сигейт, при всём желании быть с Че, он постоянно находился под огромным давлением: приходилось быть скрытным, прятаться. Стыдиться. Эрнан даже не мог ручаться, что ему будет комфортно держать Че за руку за пределами больничной комнаты. Он спешно выдавил из себя «спасибо» и направился обратно в палату.  
  
Он потратил несколько часов на то, чтобы решиться рассказать Че про камеры, точнее — про их отсутствие. Они лежали на кровати, Эрнан слушал гудение аппаратов, смотрел на город за окном и думал. Слишком много думал. Че воспринял всё проще. Он ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Отличный повод снять швы.  
  
— М? — подложив одну руку под голову, Эрнан повернулся и посмотрел на профиль Че.  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы они разошлись, когда я буду трахать тебя так, что ты потом на ногах стоять не сможешь.  
  
Той ночью Эрнану было очень тяжело уснуть.  
  
Через месяц Че сняли швы, он регулярно прогуливался, тесты на выносливость показали, что его сердце и лёгкие стремительно восстанавливались, но он начал сходить с ума от сидения в четырёх стенах. И Эрнан тоже, несмотря на возможность во время прогулок выходить за пределы больничного двора. Он приносил еду из их любимых закусочных, брал у Дэмьена фильмы и даже начал подыскивать квартиру, но всё же этого было недостаточно.  
  
— Я крышей поеду, если ещё хоть ненадолго здесь останусь, — простонал Че, поднявшись с кровати. — Тебе врачи что-нибудь сказали?  
  
— Мне известно столько же, сколько тебе. — Эрнан даже не поднял глаза. Держа в руке газету, он читал первую статью о судебном разбирательстве над Мэрайей. На Мэрайю, мягко говоря, клеветали, и ему было мерзко от того, как про неё говорили. Он пытался её ненавидеть, но ему было нелегко смириться с тем, что кто-то называл её монстром.  
  
Че тяжело вздохнул. Он прошёлся по палате, дошёл до ванной и улыбнулся.  
  
— Эрнан.  
  
Эрнан подождал.  
  
— Эрнан, — мягче повторил Че. — Иди сюда.  
  
Он не раздумывая поднялся с кровати и остановился в нескольких шагах от Че. В больничной пижаме, которую ему выдали, Че выглядел нелепо, одежда была ему слишком мала: рубашка сидела так, будто вот-вот треснет по швам, а штаны не доходили даже до лодыжек. И ещё — отлично подчёркивали стояк. У Эрнана пересохло во рту. В голове с бешеной скоростью пронеслись воспоминания о последнем разе, когда они были вместе — по-настоящему вместе. Это была ночь перед его освобождением из Сигейт. В свой первый год на воле Эрнан потратил много времени, вспоминая её, и ещё столько же времени ушло на то, чтобы попытаться её забыть.  
  
Он пересёк оставшееся между ним и Че расстояние, чувствуя себя так, словно та ночь никогда не заканчивалась. Че схватил его за зад через штаны и затолкал в ванную. Захлопнув дверь, он впечатал в неё Эрнана; с той же настойчивостью Эрнан впился зубами в шею Че, запустил руки под его рубашку и провёл ладонями по татуировкам, которые за двадцать лет запомнил наизусть.  
  
Эрнан никогда не переживал, что сможет забыть, каково это — позаботиться о Че. Он знал, что и как ему нравится. Ничто не шло в сравнение с такой знакомой жаждой целовать его, снова ощущать долгожданный привкус его кожи. Того, что Эрнан чувствовал, когда ладони Че сжимали его спину и задницу, а ногти впивались в кожу, было достаточно, чтобы забыть, что им вообще приходилось расставаться, и ему пришлось отстраниться и глотнуть воздуха.  
  
Че провёл пальцами по губам Эрнана, издав звук, похожий на рычание. Он просунул бедро между бёдер Эрнана, и Эрнан просто расслабился, повиснув на Че почти всем своим весом.  
  
Им удалось отстраниться друг от друга на время, достаточное, чтобы полностью раздеться и по крайней мере перебраться в душ.  
  
— Эй, помнишь тот раз в Сигейт, когда ты выгнал всех из душевой просто чтобы меня выебать? — запыхавшись, рассмеялся Эрнан. Он подставил спину под мощные струи воды и закусил нижнюю губу, когда Че провёл языком вверх по его позвоночнику к шее и после прикусил мочку уха.  
  
— Никогда это не забуду, — прохрипел Че.  
  
Руки Че скользили по телу Эрнана. Он раздвинул его бёдра и до боли медленно в него вошёл. Эрнан, одной рукой упираясь в стену, другой — пытаясь ухватиться за Че, подался назад, пока не исчезло ощущение пустоты, пока Че не вставил ему так глубоко, что его член внутри стал единственным, что Эрнан мог чувствовать.  
  
Он знал, каково это — отдаваться Че без остатка, и позволил себе это сделать. Че был так близко, насколько возможно, и это было похоже на то, как они обнялись в первый день после его освобождения из тюрьмы, это было похоже на Сигейт, это было похоже на то, как Эрнан спал у Че под боком, когда ему было шестнадцать, или на то, как они убегали от продавца и Эрнан был уверен, что Че рядом, всегда рядом, и готов подхватить и поддержать его. Это было похоже на то, как они целовались в переулке или у Че в комнате. Эрнан чувствовал себя дома.  
  
Кончив, Эрнан едва не отключился. Че продолжил его трахать, ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока Эрнан не задрожал под ним, скуля в кафельную стену.  
  
— Дариус, — жалобно протянул Эрнан, и после этого Че накрыло мощным оргазмом, он впился ногтями в бока Эрнана, с трудом устояв на ногах.  
  
Привалившись спиной к стене душевой, Че отстранился, а после развернул Эрнана к себе лицом. Они оба осели на пол, смеясь над тем, что здесь и одному Эрнану было мало места, не говоря уже про Че, и целовались под струями воды, навёрстывая потерянное время.  
  
Они выбрались из душа только когда вода стала холодной. Эрнан снова чувствовал себя двадцатилетним, скользя руками по таким знакомым изгибам тела Че. Натянув ту же одежду, они вернулись в палату: Эрнан — осторожно, Че — с видом победителя. Здесь не было никого, их окружали только белые стены и деревянная дверь, и Эрнан проговорил:  
  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что мы снова сможем этим заняться.  
  
Че направился прямиком к кровати. Его дыхание было тяжелее, чем нужно, поэтому он сел, чтобы отдышаться. Эрнан наблюдал за ним, привалившись к стене. Он всё ещё ощущал сперму Че у себя между ног.  
  
— Я хочу убраться отсюда, Че, я очень этого хочу, но ты до сих пор не выздоровел...  
  
— Мне больше незачем здесь оставаться. — Теперь грудь Че поднималась и опускалась как надо. — Всё, что мне нужно — время. А оно у меня есть в любом другом месте.  
  
— Посмотрим, смогу ли я договориться с врачами о твоей выписке. — Эрнан кивнул.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Когда Эрнан взялся за ручку двери, Че окликнул его:  
  
— Эй, бро.  
  
— А?  
  
— Ты всё ещё можешь ходить. Я должен это исправить.  
  
Эрнан закатил глаза и отправился на поиски врача.  
  
Че выписали на следующий день. Из-за программы защиты свидетелей с бумажной волокитой дела обстояли сложнее, так что он смог покинуть больницу только спустя ещё тридцать шесть часов. Эрнан купил для Че джинсы и толстовку, которые стащил с него сразу же по приезду в гостиницу, выбранную для Че гарлемским отделом полиции.  
  
У Эрнана в запасе была большая сумма денег, даже с учётом всего, что произошло с Мэрайей, так что он уговорил Че вместе подыскать жильё.  
  
— С одним условием.  
  
Эрнан лежал сверху на Че, забросив одну ногу ему на пояс и устроив голову на груди. Он обводил пальцем новые татуировки на коже Че.  
  
— Я хочу увидеться с мамой.  
  
Сердце Эрнана сжалось. Его будто ударило током, он перекатился на спину и уставился в потолок.  
  
— Это зависит от копов.  
  
— Ты понял, что я имею в виду. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл вместе со мной.  
  
— Джанис меня ненавидит. Думаю, она бы хотела всадить в меня пару пуль. Или забить до смерти. Как бы там ни было, мне кажется, что мои похороны — её самое заветное желание.  
  
— Всё будет в порядке, когда она меня увидит.  
  
Эрнана это не убедило, но детектив Найт и другие офицеры, которые работали над делом, разрешили встречу. В день, когда в отель должна была прийти Джанис, Че был спокоен как удав. А Эрнан каждый раз подскакивал, слыша стук в дверь. Наконец очередным постучавшим оказался офицер, который привел Джанис, и впервые Эрнану захотелось выбрать «беги» вместо «бей». Стиснув зубы, он остался.  
  
Едва увидев сына, Джанис расплакалась. Они заключили друг друга в долгие объятия. У Эрнана пекло глаза — так сильно он пытался тоже не разрыдаться, но в итоге, глядя на Джанис и Че, просто дал волю слезам.  
  
Эрнан молчал, пока Джанис не отпустила Че и не спросила у него:  
  
— Почему?  
  
У Эрнана не было ответа. Тяжело вздохнув, он потёр глаза. Когда он повернулся к Че, его голос был хриплым.  
  
— Че...  
  
— Не смей! — Джанис не кричала, но в её тоне слышалась угроза, и Эрнан сглотнул.  
  
— Дариус, — начал он заново, — Дариус и я... А знаешь, нет. Нет. Я наделал ошибок. Я нахуй разрушил то, что больше всего любил, потому что испугался. И каким-то образом получил второй шанс. Мне очень, очень жаль... — Эрнан запнулся. — ¡Joder! — он встал и поправил рубашку, просто чтобы хоть на что-то отвлечься. Когда он поднял руки, они дрожали.  
  
— Эрнан, — вмешался Дариус и взял его за плечо.  
  
— Нет, знаешь что? — Эрнан указал на Джанис с её заплаканным, но невозмутимым лицом, и высвободил плечо. — Всё правильно. По крайней мере, хоть кто-то ведёт себя как нормальный, блядь, человек... — У него зазвенело в ушах. Джанис говорила ему что-то, но он её не слышал, будто он был под водой, а Дариус и Джанис — на поверхности.  
  
— Только не эта хуйня опять. — Дариус закатил глаза и качнулся на пятках. Он хотел что-то сказать, но вместо этого схватил Эрнана за лицо и поцеловал. Джанис изумленно ахнула. Всё произошло так быстро, что Эрнан даже не успел ответить на поцелуй, но, когда Дариус отстранился, ему показалось, будто это длилось целую вечность. Всё вернулось на свои места. Он всплыл на поверхность.  
  
Они снова сели. Джанис, прижав к себе сумку, внимательно слушала ту часть истории, которой Дариус мог с ней поделиться. Он и Эрнан сидели вплотную друг к другу — плечо к плечу, колено к колену, — но не держались за руки.  
  
Когда время, отведённое Джанис, вышло и за ней приехали детективы, она обняла сначала Дариуса, потом Эрнана. Он не был уверен, что Джанис стала бы его обнимать, не будь здесь Дариуса.  
  
Когда дверь закрылась, Эрнан спросил:  
  
— Она знала?  
  
Дариус выглядел усталым. Его взгляд был пустым, глаза — красные. Эрнан чувствовал себя побитой собакой. Он потёр глаза костяшками пальцев, а Дариус проговорил:  
  
— Знала о чём?  
  
— Что ты... — Эрнан ненавидел себя за то, что даже не смог закончить вопрос. Но ему нравилось, как двигалась голова Дариуса, когда тот говорил. Нравилось без слов читать всё по его взгляду.  
  
— Гей? Да, бро, она знала. — Дариус смог произнести эти слова одновременно буднично и с осторожностью, с гордостью и пониманием того, почему Эрнан всё ещё не был к такому готов. — Когда мне было пятнадцать, она даже сказала, чтобы я не вздумал в тебя влюбиться. Ну и посмотри, чем всё закончилось.  
  
— Ага, ты вступил в банду, загремел в тюрьму и словил пулю.  
  
— Какой же ты мудожуй.  
  
— Я тебя тоже люблю.  
  
Найти жильё оказалось просто, даже учитывая то, что Дариусу, вообще-то, нельзя было выходить за пределы гостиничного номера. Деньги решали многое. Благодаря многолетним сбережениям, накопленным ещё во времена Соперников, они могли позволить себе всё что угодно. Эрнан снял квартиру на Манхэттен Авеню и оплатил наличными залог и первый месяц аренды.  
  
Куда сложнее было убедить программу защиты свидетелей дать Дариусу разрешение туда переехать. Пока шёл суд над Мэрайей, Гарлем перешёл к итальянцам, но, даже несмотря на все старания Люка Кейджа, каждую неделю полиция находила трупы, следы которых вели к Мэрайе. А потом появился Бенджамин Донован.  
  
Из всех возможных мест он встретил Эрнана по пути из продуктового магазина. Эрнан понимал, что ему не нужно было оружие, но хотел бы иметь при себе хотя бы нож, чтобы припугнуть Донована; он был не в настроении для всего этого дерьма — только не когда Дариус ждал его в отеле, а в руках у него были продукты для мофонго.  
  
— Чего тебе надо?  
  
— Просто поговорить.  
  
— Не надо мне в уши ссать. Зачем она тебя подослала? — процедил Эрнан сквозь зубы.  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы что-то от Вас требовать. А для того, чтобы кое-что Вам дать.  
  
— Если ты должен меня прикончить, Мэрайя в ещё большем отчаянии, чем я думал.  
  
Донован усмехнулся.  
  
— Нет. — Он выглядел раздражённым из-за подобного предположения. И всё же, когда он полез во внутренний карман пиджака, Эрнан занял стойку и приготовился защищаться. Но Донован достал из кармана обычный лист бумаги.  
  
— Документы на «Гарлемский Рай».  
  
Эрнан едва не выронил продукты. Медленно, всё ещё сомневаясь, он взял документ и открыл его. Это был полный отказ. Клуб принадлежал ему.  
  
— Мисс Стоукс просила передать, что Вы были к ней добры, и она хочет, чтобы клуб оставался в тех же руках.  
  
— Чокнутая сука, — выдохнул Эрнан, не веря своим ушам.  
  
— Уверен, Вас не удивит, если я скажу, что подумал точно так же. Что есть, то есть. — Донован достал дополнительные бумаги и, сверившись с часами, пренебрежительно бросил: — Вам нужно будет заполнить оставшиеся документы и прислать их ко мне в офис. А у меня назначена встреча. Всего доброго.  
  
«Да, — подумал Эрнан, — что есть, то есть».  
  
Детектив Найт была в бешенстве. Дариус ревновал. Эрнан уделал Найт, потому что всё было абсолютно легально и без обходных путей. Она осталась с носом. Дариус... Эрнан позволил ему немного поревновать — его это заводило. Дариус бродил по гостиничному номеру, и Эрнан целовал его каждый раз, когда тот ныл про Мэрайю и её «ёбаную пизду».  
  
Ёбаная пизда, кстати, села на пожизненное, и на Дариуса больше не распространялась программа защиты свидетелей. В тот день, когда Эрнан привёз его в их новую квартиру, он оттрахал Дариуса так, как в их последнюю ночь в Сигейт, разве что в этот раз это не было похоже на прощание.  
  
— Что собираешься делать с клубом?  
  
— Оставлю себе.  
  
— Слушай, ниггер, ты понял, о чём я...  
  
— Да. — Эрнан фыркнул. Он взял Дариуса за подбородок, коротко поцеловал в уголок губ и рассмеялся, когда Дариус притянул его обратно, не желая разрывать поцелуй.  
  
— Дай слово, что это просто ночной клуб.  
  
— Это просто ночной клуб.  
  
Донован вернул официальные бумаги на «Гарлемский Рай» со всеми подписями. Эрнан и Дариус приехали в клуб в тот же день; помещение само по себе смахивало на заброшку, только без заколоченных досками окон, так что Эрнан вызвал рабочих. Они навели порядок, и тогда Эрнан нанял дизайнера, декоратора и менеджера. Через три недели клуб стал действительно его.  
  
А после он отправился на поиски картины.  
  
Эрнан выбрал картину Кьянде Уайли, которую присмотрел ещё в 2015 году в Бруклинском музее, и повесил её на стену к открытию. Хотя дел ещё оставалось невпроворот. Была уже вторая половина дня, и Эрнан ждал оставшуюся поставку алкоголя, поваров и новых охранников. Дариус сидел в офисе вместе с ним — в сшитом на заказ костюме он был так хорош, что мешал Эрнану сосредоточиться — и говорил по телефону с Шугаром.  
  
— Последний раз повторяю: никакой мутной хуйни, если хочешь настоящую работу — соглашайся работать на нас.  
  
Эрнан поднял глаза от чеков, по которым делал подсчёты — или притворялся, что делает; на самом деле он потягивал третью порцию виски и цифры начали расплываться, — и прислушался.  
  
— Мужик, ты отличный водитель и прекрасный охранник. Нет. Нет, я предлагаю тебе стать главой службы безопасности. Я больше не вышибала. Я... — Дариус отвёл телефон от уха и выключил микрофон. Эрнан видел, что он пытался не рассмеяться. — Эй, сказать ему, что я — твоя сучка?  
  
— Дариус!  
  
Дариус сложился пополам от хохота, а Эрнан просто смотрел на него, качая головой и широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. — Он включил микрофон. — Извини, боссу понадобилось кое-что. Ага. Отлично. Приезжай через час. Спасибо, мужик.  
  
— Он в деле?  
  
— В деле.  
  
Заведя руки за голову, Эрнан откинулся на спинку кресла и с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Хорошо, он нам очень нужен. Никто не тронет Шугара. И, может, он убедит других парней начать вести честный образ жизни. — Он со стоном размял руки и плечи. — Я два года помогал управлять этим местом. В этой самой комнате зависали убийцы. И я никогда ещё так не дрейфил из-за какой-то ночи.  
  
Дариус потер ладони друг об друга, облизал губы и подошёл к Эрнану. Уперевшись руками в подлокотники кресла, он подался вперёд. Глаза Эрнана были полуприкрыты. Он был почти пьян, ещё пара стаканов — и он в говно, но ему нравилось это ощущение разливающегося по телу тепла и пустоты, когда Дариус накрыл его рот своим ртом. Они целовались так долго, что у Эрнана закружилась голова. Он отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. И пока он переводил дыхание, Дариус поставил на его шее засос.  
  
Получив очередной поцелуй, Эрнан подумал, что сейчас всё и случится. Перед открытием клуба им ещё нужно было сделать много дел — и Дариус, начавший расстёгивать на Эрнане ремень, стоя на коленях перед креслом, добавил в список ещё одно.  
  
— С самого утра хотел это сделать, — буквально простонал Дариус, держа руки у Эрнана на бёдрах.  
  
Эрнан одобрительно зашипел, когда Дариус прикоснулся к нему ртом через ткань белья, а потом достал его член. Не сводя с Эрнана глаз, Дариус несколько раз провел языком по всей длине его члена, прежде чем обхватить его губами. Эрнан только и мог, что наблюдать за происходящим ровно до того момента, как Дариус полностью взял его член в рот. Одновременно с этим Дариус поднял руку и сжал в пальцах рубашку Эрнана, и Эрнан запрокинул голову. Не раз и не два он не смог сдержать стон, его бёдра дрожали, пальцы сжимали волосы Дариуса.  
  
Звуки, которые издавал Дариус, были непристойными. Эрнан хотел посмотреть вниз, чтобы узнать, трогал ли Дариус себя, ему отчаянно хотелось за этим понаблюдать, если да, но он даже не мог просто открыть глаза. Он вцепился в руку Дариуса, всё ещё лежавшую у него на груди.  
  
Когда Эрнан кончил, ему пришлось прикусить руку, чтобы не закричать. Его глаза слезились, взгляд затуманился. После оргазма он хотел сказать Дариусу, как чертовски хорош тот был, но сдержался и решил промолчать.  
  
— Чёрт.  
  
— Ага. — Дариус вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и усмехнулся — так, будто знал, о чём Эрнан думал на самом деле. И Эрнан это понял, понял, что даже если бы Дариусу пришлось до завтрашнего дня рассказывать, что у Эрнана на уме, он бы ни разу не запнулся.  
  
Эрнан резко вдохнул и моргнул, взглянув на часы. Скоро шесть, клуб откроется через четыре часа. Шугар приедет через час, может, раньше. Дариус искал, обо что вытереть руку, и собрался подняться на ноги, но внутри у Эрнана всё горело от желания, поэтому, когда Дариус встал, он тоже поднялся. Он расстегнул брюки Дариуса, так что они сползли до лодыжек, а затем развернул его лицом к столу.  
  
К таким делам Эрнан подходил ответственно, он не просто так хранил смазку в ящике стола. Эрнан наклонил Дариуса над столом и начал с двух пальцев, прежде чем отыметь его тремя. Другой рукой Эрнан ласкал его член, пока Дариус под ним не задрожал, умоляя о разрядке. Он поменял положение руки так, что его пальцы каждый раз задевали простату Дариуса, и всё случилось быстро. Эрнан рухнул обратно в кресло, оставив Дариуса перед собой в той же позе.  
  
— Блядь. Блядь, я... — Эрнан посмотрел на свои руки, перепачканные спермой и потом. — Я пойду принесу полотенце или что-нибудь вроде того. — Он натянул бельё и поднялся на ноги. В ванной Эрнан взял два полотенца, вымыл ладони и осмотрел свои брюки, прежде чем вернуться и помочь Дариусу.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, — проговорил Дариус, когда он вернулся. Эрнан помрачнел.  
  
— Тебе не понравилось?  
  
— Нет. То есть, бля, да, мне очень понравилось. — Он взял полотенце, а потом притянул Эрнана ближе и поцеловал. Поцелуй был нежным, совсем не похожим на то, что только что между ними произошло, и абсолютно идеальным. Эрнан довольно хмыкнул. Отстранившись, Дариус привёл себя в порядок. — Я серьёзно. Скажи, а когда мы были в Сигейт, ты бы мог меня нагнуть над столом и выебать?  
  
Эрнан знал, что не сделал бы ничего подобного.  
  
Шугар приехал вовремя и, как только убедился, что теперь Эрнан — это Эрнан, а не Шейдс, согласился на него работать.  
  
— Наша цель — легальный бизнес, — проговорил Эрнан, а Шугар ответил, что знает много людей, которые хотят того же.  
  
Всё остальное прошло гладко, и к десяти часам вдоль улицы перед «Гарлемским Раем» выстроилась очередь. Эрнан стоял на верхнем ярусе, смотрел на толпу внизу и улыбался. Он понял, что Дариус стоит у него за спиной раньше, чем тот подошёл к нему и обнял рукой за пояс. Эрнан приложил все возможные усилия, чтобы не отстраниться, но всё равно напрягся; он пока не привык любить Че в открытую, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось. Че попытался убрать руку.  
  
— Нет, оставь. — Эрнан накрыл руку Дариуса своей рукой и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, вдыхая его запах. Дариус застыл на мгновение, а затем крепче обнял Эрнана, напевая себе под нос. Музыка отдавала у Эрнана в груди.  
  
Внизу, под ними, толпа ликовала и раскачивалась под песню, слова звучали сквозь шум:  
  
_Open up this letter you ain’t tryin’ to read, you’ve been blind to the subject, but not blind to me.  
And I know that this margin ain’t too small for me, not too real, not too much anymore, not enough.  
And I know that we have asked for change,don’t be scared to put the fears to shame._

**Author's Note:**

> pendejo — придурок  
Todavía te quiero. ¿Sabes eso? — Я до сих пор тебя люблю. Ты же это знаешь?  
joder — блядь


End file.
